From Another World
by xxosnapitsakarixx
Summary: Angela had been transferred to a world that she had never been before. Her duty was to destroy all the remaining living humans in that town. She was a species that no one had ever knew about except her own. If she had not followed her duties she would vanish and never return to earth. But what would happen if Love interfered with her job? Will she choose death over love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. I've started a new Harvest Moon story and it just came to me after watching the movie "The Host" and for some reason it really inspired me to write something, nothing like the movie, but the character Angela would be pursuing in this story, but a whole different storyline. I hope you enjoy.**

Everything around me was such a blur. My ears were screeching such a sound which I couldn't make out myself. My arms felt as light as a feather, while I was unable to feel my legs making me believe for a minute that they must of been detached. I surely didn't believe that. I came from a different world where I had forgotten who I was, and why I had left. My mind was a blank and unable to remember anything such as who had given birth to me. The only thing I could possibly remember was my name and that I was not a human. The appearance of where I had been got much clearer. The sight was so glistening and appeared so scintillant. I clutched my hands together feeling what felt like sand inbetween my fingers. I opened my eyes clearly seeing where I was. An unknown beach that I have never seen before in my very own lifetime. Which was difficult for a person like me since I have been in so many lifetimes. At least that was one thing I could remember. I struggled to stand up, as my legs shook uncontrollably. The crisp air sliding against my skin, and the brightness of the sun could almost blind me. I heard seagulls in the distance slowly getting quieter and quieter. I began to take little steps making my way into wherever I was very slowly. I could feel my hands shaking the more I sped up. A person suddenly approached me in a blue suit, who looked somewhat old, but unable to detect his age. He was quite on the chubby side, but had a quaint little smile on his face.

"Why, who are you miss? I've never seen you here before!" He said to me.

I struggled to speak words from my mouth, but they just wouldn't come out. My mouth had opened just a quarter inch as he remained there eager to hear my words. He then shot me a confused look as if he didn't know what I was doing.

"You haven't lost your voice have you? Here, come to the town hall I'm sure we have something for you!" He began to walk ahead of me as I began to follow him, once again in a slow pace.

He held open the door as I nodded making my way. I looked around curiously seeing such a beautiful place. The aroma smelled like pine which was odd, the colors of brown and white on the wall went together perfectly, and the wooden desk which appeared to look like it was shined to perfection. I slid my hand across the desk feeling how soft it was. The man sat infront of me pulling out a box labeled "Medicine and First Aid". He pulled a little rectangular object which was unknown to me.

"These are some throat lozenges. It should help!" He said passing me the object.

I reached out my hand slowly, taking the lozenges from him. I peeled the top off, as a little square candy peeked out from under the wrapping. I picked it out, and unwrapped the little paper surrounding the candy. I hesitated before putting it into my mouth unsure of what it would actually do to me. I ignored that fact, and threw it into my mouth. It tasted awful but I stood up with it for the time being.

"Why don't you take a seat? You look tired from travelling all the way here." He pulled a chair up to him as I sat down feeling how comfortable the chair was. It was relaxing to me. I watched the man sign papers not taking his eyes off of them. All of a sudden, a young man walked up to the desk about 3 feet away from us taking a seat beside the old man. He then shot his eyes to meet with mine, looking at me strangely. He then spoke up.

"Uh..Father? Who is this girl you've brought in? We have no room for her here in Castanet." The blonde boy said. He didn't seem quite welcoming.

"Oh Gill! This is...I'm sorry what is your name?"

I remained silent, until I forced myself to speak out of all the strength I could. The suffication from my throat had no longer been there.

"A-Angela. My name is Angela." I said with a shaky voice.

"Well Angela, I'm terribly sorry to inform you that we have no room for you here. So please, go back home. We do appreciate the visit though." He said sitting down into the desk.

"Gill! That is no way a future mayor speaks to a person! I am Hamilton by the way. It is a pleasure to meet you Angela!" He said happily.

Gill shook his head, as his eyes were glued to paperwork. I had a estimation that was Hamilton's son.

"Where are you even from anyway?" Gill had turned to face me.

"I do not know. I am unaware of my location right now. But I have been to many places." I said.

Gill laughed at my words which somewhat stung. Why was this boy so hurtful? No one had ever been rude to me like that.

"You're saying you don't know where you live? That has to be somewhat of a lie you are telling us." Gill spoke again.

I could no longer take his negativity as I shot up storming out of the building. I could feel my anger build up inside of me, the sadness taking over my body, and the regret of meeting those people. I wanted to dissapear and disintegrate. How was I ended up to come here anyway? Why was I sent here. I reached into my pocket to grab the lozenges as I suddenly felt something deep at the bottom of my pocket as well. I got a hold of a metal object which had a smooth texture. It was able to open by the press of a button. It was like a computer object which suddenly showed me the face of someone I truly recognized. I could not remember his name

"Have you remembered your duties Angela?" The man had said to me. He had a very large smile on his face.

My face froze, still as ice but knowing I would melt at some point.

**I really hope you guys liked this first, but very short chapter haha. I'll continue to make this story the best I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

My face remained frozen as I managed to escape to a back alley between two buildings. It was so tight I was lucky enough to fit into it. The man on the screen remained smiling as I looked at him in wonder. I needed him to remind me of my duty.

"I transferred you here to Castanet to destroy every living person who lives here. They are threats to our kind. Turns out the transfer didn't go as smoothy as I thought it would. But you must do it. Unless you want to live of course" He said. He could tell I was certainly not all there, and wasn't playing me for a fool.

"Yes..I shall carry out your duty sir." I said in a hush tone. He ended the message after I said those words.

I closed the mini device, sliding it back into my pocket. I wasn't exactly positive on how I would get rid of all these people. But I had too if I wanted to stay alive. I just had to firstly figure out how I could destroy them. I was computer generalized, which meant I could be easily shut down for not doing my job. I looked exactly like a human. We each had small birthmarks on our wrists to ensure we were not of the human kind. It was how we could each know that we could trust each other fully, and not be fooled. I did not trust humans one bit. I would make sure that the only people to fully live on this planet would be my kind. It seemed so much safer that way. At least that was what I was told multiple times.

I walked out from the back alley running my fingers over my wrist. It was a star shape, which could clearly be seen. Sometimes I wish I could cover it. I remained my eyes on the shape until I felt myself bump into a muscular, strong object which my face had fell into. I looked up to see I had bumped into a man with orange hair, who appeared to have a cooking apron around his waist. I examined him fully.

"Woah. Sorry about that. I was just throwing out the garbage didn't expect to see someone in a back alley." He said looking down at me. I remained still.

I watched him toss out the garbage like it was a simple pebble. He had quite amazing strength which was shocking from his physical appearance. He didn't seem like the man who would be strong. But he was. He looked at me with a half smile, as the left corner of his mouth curved.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you at all." He asked me.

These humans are so nosy I thought to myself. Why do they always want to know your name? Is it required that they do? Never in my past had I remembered anyone ask for my name. They already knew. But they were my kind so of course they would know.

"Angela. I suppose you're about to give me your name as well, I assume." I said crossing my arms.

He gave a laugh scratching the back of his head.

"Chase. I work over at the Inn, well, I'm the chef there." He said.

An Inn, I thought again. That was a perfect place I could stay for the time being. I would not need a house for the short time I would be here. If I remained here longer, my boss would wonder why It was taking me so long.

"Do you happen to know...If they have an extra room available for me to stay in?" I asked as humanily as I possibly could.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask them yourself? Come, I'll show you where it is." He motioned me to follow him.

I walked behind him studying him even more closely from the back. He had quite skinny legs, and his palms were dirty. His jeans had a tiny rip at the seam. Humans could hardly take any care of themselves. My kind would never be caught in ripped clothes, or being dirty. If we even had a speck of dust on ourselves we would need to bathe immediately. We were very strict and easy to judge people. We were computers after all. We had to be perfect.

We finally reached the Inn as I approached the front desk slamming my hands on the table to get the womans attention. She jumped at the sound and turned around to face me.

"I need a room." I said demandingly.

The woman looked at me shocked, as if I had appeared to scare her which I had most likely done.

"Oh yes..Yes of course dear. May I get your name so I can provide you a room?" She asked me.

"Angela." I could not count how many times I had said my own name today.

"She's new here. I figured you guys would have a room available to her." Chase said.

The woman nodded, leading me to a little brown room with a white bed. It was small, and didn't provide much for a person like me. There was a wooden dresser and above it was a silver mirror. I walked up to it looking at myself in detail. I hadn't looked so great after a first arrival to a new place. I heard steps behind me as I shot myself around to see Chase leaning against the side doorway.

"Not the best room, but it should help right?" He said walking in.

God I wish he would just leave me alone. I was a person who liked being alone.

"Yes it will do. Thank you." I said pointing to the door.

"Oh I get it. You want to be alone. Haha sorry. I'll be leaving now." He said shutting the door behind him.

I couldn't understand why I was sent here. Destroying this whole town would be such a hard task for me to accomplish, but I had to to it. I wouldn't want to loose my own life for many others who I hardly knew. I pulled out my pocket camera quickly giving my boss a call on how I would actually finish the job. Because right now, I had absouletely no idea.

"What do you want Angela?" He said in a grouchy, mean tone. He was never friendly.

"I'm just so...confused. How on earth am I going to do this? My bare hands? Choke everyone to death? This is so ridiculous. I don't know if I can-"

He cut me off in a strong manner. I think I may of said the wrong things at the wrong time. But it was meant to be said.

"You've got to be kidding me! God damn it Angela! Have you even looked at the bottom of this device? Your mind needs some cleaning. Literally." He exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

He shut the message. I followed his words flipping the camera upside down. There was a square shape, which had a small red button at the left hand corner. I pressed it as it popped open, showing what appeared to be a pocket knife. It looked sharp enough to cut metal in half. I had to use a knife? Wasn't this murder? I suddenly didn't feel so positive about this. But I knew if I wanted to stay alive for many decades I needed to do this.

I was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt somewhat refreshed this morning, as my memory was slowly coming back to me. I was starting to feel nervous as the days came by so much faster. I sat up reaching for the knife on my bedside table. I ran my finger carefully down the blade feeling how cold, and sharp it must be. I didn't want to imagine. How could I do this? Why was I born unlike others? The sound of my video camera beeping made me jump, like my heart was going to pop out of my chest. I held back from opening the camera wondering if I should let it continue ringing until he had hung up. I continued to stare at it as the beeping stopped. I felt nervous for the next call I would get. I heard a knock on my door grasping my attention quickly. I stood up feeling less shaky than yesterday and turned the door knob to reveal Chase.

"We prepared a breakfast for you. Would you like to join?" He asked.

I continued to look at him, expressionless waiting to figure out what my answer would be. I decided to take a chance. I was starving to death anyway when I thought about it. I nodded my head shooting him a friendly smile. At least I think it appeared friendly. I would practice my smiles in the mirror later.

I sat down with a small group of people including a orange haired girl with ponytails, a man in a green suit and grey hair, and the woman who I had encountered at the desk yesterday. Chase pulled out my chair motioning me to sit down. I gave him a nod and sat down. Everyone here seemed quite welcoming. Angela what are you doing? Stop thinking positive about these people.

_They are no good, They are no good.. _I repeated in my mind.

Chase layed a plate of something which I had never seen before. I continued to stare at it as everyone began eating. I tapped Chase on the shoulder.

"Um..What is this?" I whispered.

"It's Egg's Benedict. I made it myself. Try it."

"O-Okay then."

I picked up my knife and fork cutting into it slowly. I grabbed a piece on my fork and popping it into my mouth. It tasted...delicious. Never had I eaten something so good. It made my body feel weak with delight. Chase looked over at me with a little laugh as I giggled.

"I helped Chase cook it! He loves having me around him don't you?" The orange haired girl exclaimed.

"Maya, seriously. I cooked this all by myself, don't take any credit." Chase said, shaking his head.

"You notice how he totally avoided the part where I asked if he likes having me around!" Maya said, turning as red as a tomato.

"Cause you should know the answer to that already."

It was quiet after a while. Until the lady from the front desk who also had orange hair started a conversation. Then it hit me. Why were there so many orange haired people here? I started to like the grey haired man even more. But hair color was the least of my worries at the moment.

"So Angela, what brought you to Castanet?" She asked eagerly.

_My boss, and to eventually destroy all of you..._

"Well..I'm on vacation. Yes...vacation." I double checked my response.

"How lovely. Where did you come from?" She asked again.

This time I didn't know how to respond. My eyes wandered around the room as all eyes were waiting for my response. I couldn't handle all these questions that I couldn't answer. My hand lay on the knife in my pocket running my fingers over it.

_Do it Angela. This is the perfect opportunity to end it all. Take out the knife and do it._

"STOP!" I said holding my head on the verge of tears. I ran out of the room like a speeding bullet, and locking my door behind me. I sat on my bed, as my face rested in my hands, crying out a waterfall. I couldn't take this. My thoughts, my mind, and my duty. I knew I had to though. I heard talking from outside my room, making my way over to my door. I pressed my ear against it hearing everything they were saying.

_"That girl is quite strange. Chase, does she have any...issues? _

_"No, she hasn't told me anything. She probably can't handle all these questions that people have been asking._

Bingo.

I sat back down on the bed feeling my tears dry on my cheeks. I then heard the buzzing from my little device once again. He must be trying again from my last call since I didn't pick up. This time I would. I snapped it open to see my boss with an angry face. It was almost like a death stare.

"You didn't answer my last call! Why the hell are you crying Angela? Are those devils torturing you?" His face turned purple.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't hear it. No, they aren't. They're actually being quite nice, except for all these questions." I wiped away my tears completely.

"Nice?! NICE? Now I really believe they're doing something to you. But I'm sure you'll be happy with what I'm about to tell you." A smirk grew on his face.

I suddenly didn't like where this was going.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Just in case you didn't know when I write in italics it's Angela's thoughts. Just thought i'd clear that up for any confusion. (: Enjoy.**

My heart began to race, scared to hear his words.

"I don't want you using that silly knife. I've created something much better to wipe out the entire town. I'll deliver it to you right now." I saw him grab a black box, putting it through his screen. It appeared normally to me than it would to any other human.

I felt something drop into my hands. The black box. It felt like velvet, which you would find jewlery in. But I know he hadn't sent me such a thing. I opened it revealing a little bottle of what appeared to be spray. I looked at him curiously, raising one eyebrow. He began to snicker.

"It's a spray stupid. When you spray it infront of someone it will instantly make them pass out for a very long time. By the time you did this to everyone we would have enough time to teleport ourselves over there and bomb the entire town. I'm a genius aren't I?" He gave another loud laugh.

"B-Bomb? Couldn't you just let them remain knocked out? I mean it certainly-"

He had cut me off.

"Do not question my idea Angela. There's nothing you can do to stop it. Unless you want to die with the rest of them." He said stern.

"Yes. As you wish." I said hush, shutting down my video device.

I looked at the black box once again, feeling more nervous than I did when I recieved the knife. I grabbed the spray from the box, sliding it into my pocket which I had removed the knife from. I heard a knock on my door making me alert. I pulled the spray from my pocket, ready to be prepared to whom I would spray. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it. I peeked out to see a purple eye meet mine. I opened the door, spray in hand seeing Chase.

"Hey. I'm sorry about that. Colleen just gets curious about new visitors." He said scratching the back of his head.

I gripped onto the spray tighter, wanting to use it. I couldn't find myself too. I motioned him to come in, which he did so. He sat down on my bed twiddiling his thumbs.

"Would you maybe want a tour? Meet everyone in town, or sightsee?" He asked.

The idea made me smile, and nod my head in agreement. We walked out the door together as Maya glared at me. It didn't seem like a friendly look either. She didn't scare me one bit.

We began to walk around town feeling the warm air and sunlight shine down on every inch of the town. The aroma of flowers filling the air, and the sound of chatter from everywhere.

"There's more around here than you think. I enjoy it around here than I used too." He said staring down at his feet. I looked at him.

"What I mean is, that I never really enjoyed socialization for a while. I was a more to myself guy I guess you can say." His eyes met mine.

"Um, I sort of understand what you're saying. I am more to myself as well. But I don't mind talking once in a while. Depending on the person." I said.

Did I just tell a total stranger about myself. That's a first.

"That's somewhat how I am now. I don't like talking to a lot of people." He said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

I looked at him, and somehow I felt Chase and I had a lot in was strange. I had never met someone quite like me. I stuffed the spray back in my pocket, knowing I wouldn't need it. Not on him anyway.

"So? How do you like it here?" He asked.

"It's...It's quite beautiful. I've never seen anything like this in my entire lifetimes."

"What?"

_Shit Angela. Think before you say things. My entire lifetimes? You idiot._

"I meant I've never seen anything like this throughout my life yet. I still have much more to see."

It wasn't a lie...right? I did have much more to see. If I wasn't going to be killed.

"I think I do too. I want to see what the world has to offer." He said looking around at the surroundings.

_Something about this guy...It wonders me._

Suddenly my pocket began to vibrate. Chase looked over at me curiously as I turned red.

"Can you um...excuse me for a minute?" I said running away before I could hear his answer.

I opened my camera to see a mad boss, glaring at me deadly. My heart began to pound. He always scared me. His arms were crossed, looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

"You're not doing your job are you? I hope you're not considering leaving these dirty humans alive are you? ARE YOU ANGELA?" He screamed at me, almost breaking my eardrums.

"Sir I'm working on it. I just...It's strange. I can't find myself to hurt them. They're all very nice."

"Would you rather I destroy you, or save the humans?" He said smiling at me.

My decision was yet to be uncovered.


End file.
